


So believe that magic works

by babyawkwardturtles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, F/F, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Eggsy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyawkwardturtles/pseuds/babyawkwardturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy fell in love with DADA Professor Hart during his sixth year. He finally had the guts to confess to him during the Yule Ball in the following year, which ended in a disaster where neither wanted to speak to each other at all. After seven years, Eggsy finds himself back at Hogwarts as an alumni and accomplished Auror, tasked with protecting the school as a new threat appears. </p><p>He realizes that he's still hung up on Professor Hart, who still looks just as attractive as he did those years ago. </p><p>Even with the awkward tension hanging in front of them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So believe that magic works

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this started as a one-shot about the Yule Ball. And somehow it expanded into this. I honestly have no idea where this story is going to go. This idea started over a headcanon I made about a Harry Potter AU I made on my sideblog tumblr. And somehow expanded after I rewatched Goblet of Fire and wanted a pining and frustrated Eggsy. Or Eggsy being a heartbroken Hermione Granger at the Yule Ball. Because why the fuck not? Anyway, here's to hoping for the best.
> 
> The title was taken from the lyrics, "Magic Works" by the Weird Sisters.

It’s the season of the Triwizard Tournament and Roxy Morton, the Hogwarts champion, has successfully passed her first two Tasks with flying colors.

And now it is the Yule Ball.

It is almost a no brainer to anyone that she brings Eggsy as her date. Especially with the both of them in the situation that neither of them can go with the person they really want. Despite this, they become the highlight of tonight. 

Fitted in a nice bespoke set of dressrobes, Eggsy catches everyone’s eye. Beside him, dressed in a stunning dark blue evening gown of lace, Roxy takes everyone’s breath away.

Completely in sync with each other, they waltz together gracefully. Roxy anticipates and responds to each of Eggsy’s steps and Eggsy follows by lifting her in the air in time with the orchestra. 

As the classical music shifts with Weird Sisters rocking on the mic, Eggsy and Roxy’s movements become much more casual and loose. Soon enough, the two stumble out of the dancefloor to sit down at a table, laughing and out of breath. They compliment each other dancing skills and gaze at each other with fond smiles before bursting out laughing.

“Roxy, you were absolutely phenomenal out there! Everyone was looking at us because of how gorgeous you were. All eyes were on you,” Eggsy gushes out, knocking shoulders with his best friend. He then quirks a mischievous eyebrow. “Even the Beaubaxton champion couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“Oh, shove it, Eggsy. You know everyone was looking at you too,” Roxy replies, blushing profusely. “I’m having so much fun with you tonight.”

“No, I’ve seen how Amelia was lookin’ at you all evening. Needa jump on that opportunity quick, Roxy.” Eggsy merely smirks and stands up from his seat, ignoring how red Roxy’s face has become. He bows and places a gentle kiss on her hand. “Now, this is me, the gentleman, recognizin’ that the lady needs a drink and leavin’, making the space for her getaway. To sweep that Beaubaxton lady off ‘er feet.”

“Eggsy!”

“Well, at the very least, talk to her. Look at ‘er! It looks like her date has been boring ‘er to death!” Eggsy laughs and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Be her knight, Roxy.”

The other snorts and gets up from her seat. “Fine, if you really insist.” She hugs him and kisses his cheek before whispering, “You look like you could use some fresh air, though. Left balcony is a _really_ good place.” She smirks against his cheek and lightly slaps his arse.

Now, it is Eggsy’s turn to stutter and blush. The other shoots him a knowing glance before parting. With one last glance to Roxy, he walks towards the secluded left balcony, bracing himself.

At the sight of Professor Hart in a sleek set of dress robes leaning against the balcony and sipping a glass of wine thoughtfully, Eggsy’s heartbeat picks up. He swallows thickly and loosens his bowtie and collar. 

_God_ , he is just too in love with this man.

“Enjoyin’ yourself, Professor?” Eggsy greets casually with a crooked smile with his hands shoved in his dress robes. He hopes the other can’t tell that he’s clenching and unclenching his fists out of nervousness.

“Mr. Unwin, wonderful to see you,” Harry replies warmly, pivoting his body to face Eggsy. The dark red wine sloshes gently in his glass. “Yes, I suppose I am. There’s a bit too much teenage screaming for me at the moment though so hence me being outside.”

“Oh, Professor, you know ‘Eggsy’ works just fine.” Eggsy smiles and shrugs his shoulders, looking up towards the nighttime sky. “Well, I don’t blame you. It’s a pretty night tonight, innit? I’d enjoy a change of scenery like this too.”

Harry quirks a curious eyebrow. “Well…Eggsy,” He joins the other’s gaze up into the sky with a fond look. “I’ve always liked the night. Quiet and solemn yet always a listener. The nonjudgmental listener of a gentleman and his solitary thoughts.”

The younger chuckles and flits his gaze to Harry momentarily, taking a quick mental picture of just how beautiful and peaceful the other looked in that moment. “Dunno how well-versed you are in Muggle literature but as a great author once said, ‘When I look out on such a night as this, I feel as if there could be neither wickedness nor sorrow in the world-’”

“‘-and there certainly would be less of both if the sublimity of Nature were more attended to, and people were carried more out of themselves by contemplating such a scene’. _Mansfield Park_ , Austen. Impressive,” Harry says in amusement. At the other’s surprised look, he chuckles. “Merlin gave me a collection of Austen literature for Christmas once as a joke when we were starting Aurors.”

“Mmm, always the romantic gentleman, aren’t you, Professor?” Eggsy flashes him a playful smile. He then smirks, his eyes smoldering. “You totally liked my Valentine sonnet, admit it.”

Quirking an unamused eyebrow, Harry clears his throat. “Yes, well, your particular comparison of my eyes to the color of Butterbeer in iambic pentameter has left me particularly swooning. Thank you, Eggsy.”

The older wizard then tries to cover how flustered he feels under the younger one’s gaze. “…So, Ms. Morton and you made a rather spectacular pair tonight. Impressive footwork from both of you.”

Eggsy merely shrugs his shoulders and smiles fondly at the mention of the girl’s name. “Roxy? Oh, she was gorgeous tonight, that’s a definite fact. Completely blew me away tonight. She was actually really nervous about dancing, y’ know?”

Ignoring the slight stab of jealousy, Harry momentarily purses his lips before schooling a neutral stance. “…Eggsy, why are you here talking to your professor instead of accompanying your lady?” Because Harry Hart is a petty person, he adds, “If anything, with you disappearing out of sight, Ms. Morton might think she was stood up. For your professor, no less.”

“Well, I…” Eggsy opens and closes his mouth a few times, flustered. An awkward moment passes between them as Eggsy unsuccessfully tries to stutter out a coherent response before blurting out, “I really wanted t’ see you and ask if you wanted t’ dance.”

As if, the moment cannot grow even more awkward, the soft guitar of the slow and romantic ‘Magic Works’ by the Weird Sisters starts to creep up onto the balcony. 

In the span of one moment, Eggsy is ready to die of embarrassment.

 _This is your final chance_  
_To hold the one you love_  
_You know you've waited long enough_

In the span of the next moment, Eggsy decides that he doesn’t give a fuck and he _will_ dance with him. 

“Yes, Professor. I have not seen you dance at all and I think we should amend that.”

Harry sets down his wine glass. “Mr. Unwin, while I appreciate the offer, I’ll have ot decline. I have no interest in dancing. Not to mention, that would be highly inappropriate.”

“Eggsy, not Mr. Unwin, Professor,” Eggsy snorts. “And you’re tellin’ me that the ‘romantic gentleman’ doesn’t like to dance? I know bullshit when I smell it, Professor. Besides,” He quickly turns to shut the curtains behind him and eyes the other challengingly. “Who’s watching?”

“Eggsy…”

“Just one dance, Professor?” Eggsy offers his hand, his tone growing softer. “Roxy is great and all but…she’s not the person who I was lookin’ forward to dancing with. I know…you know…that I’ve been lookin’ for you since the ball kicked off.”

Harry gazes hesitantly at the proffered hand. 

Suddenly, in a measure of unexpected strength, he pulls Eggsy close and places one of the other’s hands on shoulder and grasps the other before staring at him sternly. “One dance, that’s it.”

Eggsy merely grins.

The dance initially is very awkward with Harry being flustered over personal space. It is only through Eggsy’s repeated words of reassurance that the older wizard gives himself up to the slow and gentle music. 

The two fall in an easy and relaxed rhythm with the music, meeting and matching each other’s steps gracefully. Soon enough, their bodies are pressed against each other with both of Eggsy’s arms are looped around the other’s neck. With heavy lidded eyes, as if in a daze, Eggsy is relaxed enough to lay his head down on Harry’s shoulder, feeling the other’s breath catch as he does. Yet, Harry makes no attempt to move him and instead, tightens his arms around the other. Their dance has become a more intimate embrace swinging gently in time of the music. 

Time has stopped for both of them.

Harry glances down at the young man nestled against his shoulder and realizes that he has never felt this much at peace for a long time, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

As the song slowly croons to an end, the two’s dance comes to a stop. Yet, neither makes the move to separate, holding each other softly and breathing in tandem.

Eggsy turns his head to meet Harry’s eyes and breathes softly, “Harry…”

It is with that _look_ , that _look of pure adoration and love_ , that Harry knows that he is _very much fucked_. This thought quickly leaves his mind as he swiftly cups the other’s cheek and meets his lips.

With an initial grunt of surprise, Eggsy quickly reciprocates, grasping the back of Harry’s neck tightly. His eyes flutter shut with his heart pounding as he moves his lips against the other’s desperately, as if trying to memorize every contour, the pressure, and everything else about Harry’s lips.

He memorizes how gentle Harry’s thumb presses against his cheek, his hand cradling it ever so gently.

He memorizes how it feels to thread his fingers into his hair and just how soft it feels.

Most of all, he tries to memorize how _right_ it felt and that mutual and tender feeling that both of them would want to kiss each other again and again, even more than a thousand times. 

The feeling that Harry loves him back.

Eggsy memorizes all of this, as if this would be his last chance to do so.

Time seems to resume again as the two separate, still half-dazed.

Suddenly, Harry tenses. “Oh my god.” He quickly steps back, releasing Eggsy who, just as promptly, sobers up. “I danced with and kissed a student.”

The student blinks at the older one, puzzled by the sudden change of heart. “Harry?”

“No, Mr. Unwin, I am terribly sorry but it seems that I took advantage of you in this situation,” Harry says, clearing his throat. Unable to meet the other's eyes, he snatches up his forgotten wine glass. “I…this should have not happened and I apologize for it.”

“What…?” Eggsy slowly processes what was going on. His heart clenches out of fear and anger. “No…no! You don’t get to do…do all of that and tell me you regret everythin’! That ain’t fair!” He clenches his fists and blocks Harry as the other tries to leave.

“Mr. Unwin, you are a student and I am your professor. Not to mention, that I am much, much older than you and this is likely to get both of us in serious trouble,” Harry says urgently. “Perhaps, you are too young to realize this but, as long as you are a student, I cannot fraternize with you at all beyond the professional realm.”

“Goddammit, Harry, you know I’ll be graduatin’ in a month! Not a big difference, innit?”

“In the eyes of the law, it _is_ ,” Harry replies, easily sidestepping the other, only for Eggsy other to grasp at his sleeve. 

“Harry, you _knew_ I was in love with you since the sixth year!” Eggsy pleads, clenching on Harry’s arm tightly.

“And I made a point to try and not to respond to any of those feelings for your safety.” Harry grasps the other’s hand gently. “I’ve messed up tonight. I hope you can forgive me but I promise that this whole endeavor will be forgotten and never repeated.”

“Bullshit. I _know_ you have feelings for me so get the fuck off your high horse and stop saying all of this nonsense,” Eggsy replies angrily, refusing to let go. “Can’t you at least wait for me then? After I graduate? You don’t have to kill this _thing_ we have going on before it’s even started.”

“Eggsy, you’re still young. This is not only the matter of the school but also the matter of your maturity,” Harry says quietly. “You’ll be a promising young Auror and you really _don’t_ need me. This…strong infatuation will pass as soon as you graduate.”

“But-“

“Eggsy, Arthur… the Headmaster already notices my favoring of you. He is also the head of the Auror division and can put a good name for you. He can easily take it back if you lose his favor, which _will_ happen if you stick by me. You’d want to stay in his favor if you want to keep your dream, Eggsy. Don’t you _dare_ let me hold you back. Do you understand?”

“Harry-”

“Eggsy, do you understand?” 

The answering look of utter pleading and weariness on Harry’s face destroys Eggsy’s resolve and argument.

The younger wizard lets his hand drop, already sensing the hot and prickly feeling gathering at the edge of his eyes. “…Yes.”

Harry hesitantly rests a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I truly am.” With that, he leaves a devastated-looking Eggsy alone.

The younger wizard stands as he lets the blood roaring in his ears calm down, his face blank as he leans over the edge of the balcony, trying to collect his thoughts.

He can’t. It hurts too much.

Slowly, he slumps to the ground and buries his face in his hands as he breaks out in quiet sobs. “Goddammit, Harry, you spoiled _everything_.”


End file.
